Heroes of Olympus - A collection of One-Offs
by Yanyell
Summary: Hello everyone. These are some cutish, some brutish and generally enticing romantic one-offs. The first chapter was my first sex scene I've written; ever! This series is a timeline of my progress as a writer and I hope you enjoy my work as much as I enjoy writing it. Credit to Rick Riordan. Credit to Luanklebers on DeviantArt. These one-offs include guy/girl and possible girl/girl.
1. Percy and Reyna, Son of Neptune

**The Son of Neptune, page 183.**  
 **Percy and Reyna.**

 **I do not own these characters, credit to Rick Riordan and the Heroes of Olympus titles.**

..."The point is, Percy, _you_ are the real power on this quest. _You_ are a seasoned veteran. I've seen what you can do." She paused, if Percy didn't know any better, he might have thought she said that with a sense of admiration, something he thought was uncharacteristic of the praetor. She continued. "A son of Neptune wouldn't have been my first choice, but if you return successfully from this mission, the legion might be saved. The praetorship will be yours for the taking. Together, you and I could expand the power of Rome. We could raise an army and find the Doors of Death, crush Gaea's forces once and for all. You would find me a very helpful...partner."  
She said the final word openly, as if letting Percy choose his own definition of a 'partner' in their circumstances. Her glistening eyes inspected him, carefully watching for his next move. Feeling her stare roll over him was enough to make him shudder a little, her gaze bringing far more power than most he had encountered since waking up, rivalling even the Goddess Hera herself.  
He cleared his throat, determined for his voice not to break in trepidation.

"I am grateful for the offer, truly Reyna, but..." His words tumbled into a low, unintelligible mumble as Reyna's fingers glanced over the hilt of her dagger, lifting it ever so slowly up to her eyes to inspect it non-chalantly, before lowering it slightly with one finger on each end of the weapon.  
"Being a praetor is a difficult role, Percy," she said, carelessly flicking the blade of her dagger around in patterns, rolling her wrist from side to side. "It can be a lonely one, too." Her eyes looked full of sadness, making Percy sympathize for the independent Roman. Percy had assumed Reyna had feelings for Jason, who had disappeared some time ago, but Reyna seemed to imply isolation from the rest of the camp - which Percy didn't find hard to believe. Reyna was, and took pride in being, intimidating, and that isn't something he thought too many cocky Roman legionnaires would consider ideal, especially if they feared that any approach they made would result in their timely demise to the hands - or, mouths - of the metallic Great Danes that stuck by her side.

Swallowing hard, Percy tried his best to stay composed. "That's a shame, Reyna, and I understand what you're saying, but I don't want power. I don't think I even belong here. The way the Lares look at me like an outsider, the way Octavian labelled me a traitor, I just don't think I would be a good fit." Percy was sure she didn't expect to be denied, and expected her to be incredibly insulted, but instead she just sighed inwardly.

"Boys..." She grumbled. Her face dropped downwards, as did her hands, and she placed the dagger on the table and stared at it blankly, not lifting her gaze to match Percy's. "What is it I do wrong?" She mumbled a list of complaints about how hard she tries but never succeeds to herself quietly, and Percy was silently stunned. The praetor was more lonely than she let on. For as bad as he felt, Percy wanted to be as kind as possible to her, and attempted to mutely remove himself from the praetor chair he sat in, before Reyna's gaze lifted back up to look Percy straight in the eyes. To Percy's surprise, her eyes seemed to be watering. _Oh dear_ , he thought to himself, _even the most respected demigods can be lovesick_.  
"Please, don't leave. I need you by my side. I can't dictate this camp by myself, not like this. Every time I speak to that senate, that bastard Octavian makes me look like a fool. I can't handle it Percy. I need someone to rely on, and I have no other options but you. You would be doing this camp a huge favour, and you be rewarded handsomely." Her words crushed Percy's chest, and his heart made him feel pitiful, almost guilty. Never in a thousand years did he expect her to lay down what she felt in such a way, and it made Percy feel awful. He tried to speak but the right words didn't come.

A few moments of silence. Reyna broke it. She looked back at the table.  
"It's fine I suppose, if you don't want the responsibility. I can settle for the Son of the War God, or the Pluto child. I wonder how the rest of the camp will react, with either of the two most mocked legionnaires by my side. But it's no matter. They aren't the best candidates, but I will have to compromise. Who am I kidding? This legion is already a mockery. I am a failure. No eagle, a cursed cohort, and-"  
She stopped abruptly as Percy placed his hand on top of hers, and held it there, warming to the feeling of hers underneath his. Her eyes expanded dramatically, still tearing slightly. She tried to speak, but like Percy, she lost her words. Instead, she just smirked and laughed to herself a little for a second, unsure if what was happening was genuine. But it was. Her eyes met his, and Percy smiled to her, gently placing a second hand over hers. Reyna was tense and wary, almost scared to trust herself.  
"Percy..." she began to say, flustered, but was interrupted as he carefully pulled her out of her chair by her hand and towards him. Slightly alarmed at first, Reyna allowed herself to be moved, and edged closer to the Son of Neptune. She could feel a swarm of butterflies flutter within her.  
"Don't beat yourself up," Percy slowly told her. "I may have woken up with only a couple things I could recall, but one of those things is that I am damn sure I haven't met a demigod quite as tough as you." With that, he cautiously lifted his hand to her cheek and swept away the tear that had been beginning to roll down it. She didn't object. Instead, she breathed a heavy sigh and relievedly met his hand with her own. They brought it down so that both of there hands were interwined, now holding hands, watching eachother in curiousity. Reyna's heart was working overtime, she had never felt like this; this appreciated, this cared for. Percy was scared, but he wouldn't let her see that; he didn't want to go too far too soon. In the agonizingly long moment they shared, Percy could help but see the humour in the situation. Two well respected demigods to the legion, totally helpless in eachothers embrace.  
Tension whistled between them. A careful smile played at the corners of Reyna's lips, as another tear dropped off her face, totally forgotten about now. Her issues of isolation, every pressing issue in her mind, seemed to be swept under the carpet just for this advancement.  
Percy's mind and heart tormented him. _Do something, you imbecile._  
The romantic mind games had begun. Who would move first, and how? The tension was palpable. He glanced down at their hands, and decided to make the first move. With tender care, he gradullly pulled her in more, inching closer and closer, eyes never leaving hers. Reyna felt like a lost explorer, holstering no experience with anything of this nature. But she was eager to find out how, especially with someone she admired so highly.  
Then it all happened at once. Both of them seemed to click. Percy pulled her towards him and onto the chair in a gentle and loving motion and Reyna found herself happily straddled on his lap, legs either side of the chair, upper body forward to press against his. Their lips met and embraced as if they had been doing it for centuries. She raised both hands to his face, caressing his neck and his hair while they kissed in blind, loving passion. Percy's hands found her hips and rubbed elegantly up the sides of her body, exploring and adoring every curve they found. Pulling away for a moment, Reyna let herself breathe heavily, her eyes not leaving Percy's for a mere second. The flirtatious grin on his face grew wider and he returned the fiercely eager exchange. Her lips were like the pillows a God would rest on, and her fragrence allured of a homely vanilla scent. Wandering in embrace, he smoothed over her backside with his left hand, lustily rubbing everything her body had on show. Reyna's inexperience became evident as she broke the kiss and breathed a little shakily at his touch on her rear.  
"Is this okay?" whispered Percy to ease her into the new experience. With a moments hesitation, she replied by kissing him deeper, more passionately, nothing to lose. Percy's spare hand slowly came up to her upper back and fiddled at the clip of her elegant purple cloak, liberating it from her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground beside them. Bodies together, expressing desire, Reyna felt herself getting a little hot inside. Not wanting to be bested, she playfully tugged at the base of his camp shirt, teasingly raising it up to his chest with her forefinger, letting her digit drag it upwards, feeling at his rough-cut torso and firm chest all the while. She found it hard to kiss with a smile tugging at her lips. The smell of the seaside relaxed her as she inhaled the manly fragrance he emitted.  
Arousal growing, Percy effortlessly unclipped her praetor breastplate and slipped it from between them, adding it to the pile of attire lost in their encounter beside them. Breaking the kiss, he inspected her beautiful body and longed to see more, temptingly pulling at the base of her shirt the same way she did his. She was shy in her lack of practise, but she knew exactly what to do. She reached down to meet his hands, and ever so slowly began to lift her shirt, exposing inch by inch the marvellous tanned skin of her bare body. Percy could feel himself growing more enticed, arousal growing uncomfortable in his jeans. He'd need to fix that, but not before Reyna's agonizing teasing ceased. His hands were fixed firmly on her ass, holding it tight like a prize.  
Taking her time, she lifted the shirt furthermore, until the very bottom of her bra was visible. Rosy red cheeks and clumsy hands told their own story, and Percy knew she was noticeably nervous. She hadn't done anything like this before, and she was surprised at herself for getting this far without making a mistake. Putting on a false show of confidence was a talent of hers. But she knew she was in caring arms, and knew she could trust Percy. Peeling the shirt over her breasts, she blushed as Percy grinned like a happy puppy. Throwing away another casualty of love, the shirt hit the floor and their lips crashed back together, body on body. Percy's hands explored the uncharted parts of her body, rubbing at her sides and running his hand smoothly over the right side of her bra. With careful fingers, he gently rubbed at her breast, making little patterns of Greek letters on the pink concealing garment.  
Definitely a winning move, as Reyna found herself stifling a moan in the breathes between kisses.The butterflies inside of her frenzied at every minor touch, adoring every second of the foreign concept of love-making. He rubbed at her chest a little faster, doubling the affect, and being the catalyst of an audible moan ringing out from her lips, echoing the expanse of the room. The thrill of what they were doing made her antsy, nervously looking around the room for any intruders. Thankfully she thought, there were alone, no senate or audience was watching her now.  
More insistently she tugged at his shirt, clearly not wanting to be the only one exposed. Pulling away for mere moments, Percy wasted no time in removing his shirt and revealing the stern chest Reyna had been patient enough in desire to appreciate. Tightly pressed together in the praetor chair, they couldn't help but be amused at everything that was happening, even going as far to laugh with one another. Reyna couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she were seen now. The outrage, the scandal of it. It only seemed to turn her on more.  
Lips sparring and saliva mixing, Reyna noticed what she failed to feel before, the tent-peg she so blissfully ignored, right underneath her. Peering downwards, she tentitively cradled the caged monument between her fingers, anxiety flying high inside of her as she apprehensively rubbed at the clothed tip between her thumb and forefinger. She was certain Percy knew she was making it up as she went along and honestly just guessing at what was the right thing to do, but if he knew, he didn't care, as his expression was unmistakable pleasure.  
"Mmhm, Reyna, please..." His words slurred, drunk on lust. "You're such a tease." All the assurance she needed to continue. A little harder now, she smoothed over the covered head of his erection and blushed as a small, manly groan left his lips. A strange feeling built inside of her, and she couldn't exactly put a word to it. Desire? Pride? Relief? What she was certain of, was that she was pleasuring Percy, and that drove her crazy inside. The feeling of heat picked up and she could feel herself becoming noticably aroused. She wickedly grinned at him, eyes fixed on the rising rock beneath her. Unexpectedly, she felt contact on her own sex, and yelped a little as Percy slowly ran his finger along her clothed nethers. Her cheeks must have been engulfed in a flurry of cherry red, because Percy read her expression and laughed a little to himself. Shutting him up, she locked her lips back onto his own and, with growing confidence, leisurely pulled down the front of his rough, navy camp jeans to expose his plain briefs and bulging piece. Her eyes lit up at the sight, and the butterflies that had already been frenzied, seemed to double their efforts. Was she light-headed? The anxiety of it all, the fact she was doing so well, and that he hadn't turned her down, was proving all too much for her. He cared about her, held her with respect but also passion, and found her attractive even if she acted as though she were superior. She felt like her heart was going to burst.  
"That look, you're so cute when you pull that face..." He said in bated breath. Blushing furiously, she tried her best to frown at him.  
"I am the opposite of cute, Percy Jackson." She said, trying to maintain her status, but even she didn't buy it. Percy just laughed to himself.  
"Whatever you say, Praetor," He chimed in afterwards. She might have reacted, if he didn't pull them back into a rough-loving kiss. Confident now, she pealed the boxers casually back, and let his shaft spark to freedom. She didn't look down, but she could tell he was rather, 'blessed', as she felt the extent of it against her naked skin as she lay atop of him in the praetor chair. Easing himself in relief, Percy sunk fully into the chair in comfort and broke the kiss.  
"You sure about this?" He asked neutrally, just to be entirely sure she was comfortable. With a glance downwards, Reyna gulped a little at his piece - it was bigger than she expected it to be, 8 inches at least. But she wasn't backing out now. The romance blossoming between them was about to reach a high note. With casual tempo, she gently removed herself from the stradled position on his lap, and teasingly left a trail of tiny kisses down from his neck, along the length of his torso, and down towards the length of his piece. Her eyes bored into his, studying his face as she moved. She couldn't afford to fuck what she'd do next up.  
Reyna hadn't sucked a dick before, nor had she made out with a boy before, nor had she even been touched in the ways they did, but this was a time of firsts for Reyna, and she was craving to add another first to that list. Taking a moment, she ran her eyes up and down his member in curiousity, before warily motioning for first contact. At the touch of her fingers, it twitched a little, and she felt herself almost yelp. Embarrassing for a praetor. What would her mother think of this? Pushing away the intrusive thought she winced a little to herself before progressing.  
"Something wrong?" Percy said, a hint of impatiene tugging at every syllable. She glanced up and shook her head, taking the silent message and readying herself again. Again, she stroked at his shaft with elegant light touches, barely touching the smooth skin of the side with the back of her fingers. Up and down in agonizing slow caress, she repeated this for a few moments before switching to grasp the shaft in her palm, and then up and down once more. Percy let a tiny groan out under his breathe, making the blushing red colour flood back to her cheeks. _Get a hold of yourself, Reyna,_ her thoughts complained. Increasing tempo gradually, she continued the handjob with growing confidence and undoubted growing arousal, feeling herself becoming slightly wet in her camp jeans. A wicked thought came to her head. Abruptly she took her hand away from his piece, and took her time in getting to her feet, smiling with her textbook flirtatious eyes evermore. Looking slightly confused, Percy inspected her body, and was about to say something before she turned around, giving him the full angle of her backside. Looking over her shoulder, hair hanging over one side of her face, she bit her lower lip with a grin as she tauntingly began to pull down her jeans, ever so slowly, giving Percy the full tease. Shifting her hips from side to side as she went, she pulled the back of her beige jeans far enough to expose her toned, round ass and matching pink panties.

 **This was just a one-off and I don't intend to continue this scene unless it gets good feedback. Sorry if the ending seems abrupt, but this is my first "make-out" scene and essentially a throwaway. Let me know what you thought.**  
 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Percy and Reyna, Son on Neptune Part II

**Thank you for the heartwarming reviews, it means a lot that my work is appreciated. As requested I will continue this Percy x Reyna scene, and conclude my first ever written sex scene.**  
 **Cheers for reading. Lets get back into it.**

 **Last chapter:**

 _Looking slightly confused, Percy inspected her body, and was about to say something before she turned around, giving him the full angle of her backside. Looking over her shoulder, hair hanging over one side of her face, she bit her lower lip with a grin as she tauntingly began to pull down her jeans, ever so slowly, giving Percy the full tease. Shifting her hips from side to side as she went, she pulled the back of her beige jeans far enough to expose her toned, round ass and matching pink panties._

...

Percy's eyes sparkled a little at the slow burning reveal, and his teeth caught his lip in a tight grin and he reached out to 'knead the dough'. Groping her desirable curves under the cover of her standard legion jeans was one pleasure, but now, bare-skinned and centre of attention, the feeling of her expansive derriere molding to his grasp was a privilege to be appreciated. Grazing over her nearly naked form, the few small limitations that remained were of little irritation to Percy, who was infatuated with devotion to the sculpted form of her body. Leaning forward and pulling her upwards, he craddled her close to him - his chest pressing into her back - and eagerly moved in to kiss her neck. Cute, tiny gasps of overwhelming arousal huffed as Reyna breathed shakily, lost in her lusting. Hands forever exploring, Percy loosely ran his hands up her back and to her bra, expertly unclipping it and pealing it away to reveal her tender chest, firm and round; modestly sized. Percy estimated her to be a B or a C, but he didn't spent too long pondering over silly labels, and carelessly discarded the bra far off in front of the praetor chair, leaving it stranded in the middle of the room. Taking no time to watch from a far, Percy decided to adjust to the new introductions with a physical greeting; hands roughly groping at either breast, and pinching softly at her right nipple as she stifled a hot and heavy moan under her breath.  
"Don't be shy, no one can hear us..." Percy said almost breathlessly, whispering in the way he did, only turning Reyna on even more so. He couldn't see all of her face from this angle but her cheeks seemed to radiate a warm heat as she blushed a cherry red, and that wasn't the only heat he could feel from her body. Smiling as he looked down, he slipt his left hand away from her chest to focus on another part of her form begging for attention of it's own. Cheekily he hooked one finger around her pink dazzling panties, pulled it back and let it smack back against her ass cheek. She yelped a little and turned to Percy with the dangerous frown he knew all to well by now, but he wiped it off by crashing back into the heavy kiss they had been sharing prior to switching positions. That reminded her.  
Reaching behind her back and caressing his sharply cut torso as she went, her fingers sauntered down to reunite with his piece, which had been prodding her ass cheek for a couple minutes now, eagerly anticipating. Wrapping her hand around it, she casually stroked back and forth at a slow tempo, matching his gradual process at her own lower regions. Pressing back against him, hips still foward, she began rubbing the head of his cock agonizingly slowly between the entrance to her luscious ass. The feeling of this alone had Percy biting back a groan. Her ass was truly a spectacle, and he was sure he was going to see a whole lot more of it in good time.  
Sliding his two fingers over her stiff nipple, he ran his thumb up and down the side of her breast and groped loosely with his spares, sure to massage the whole of this side of her chest. Down under, he confidently slipped his middle finger down the front of her panties and began the escapade towards the 'grand goal', brushing at the sensitive skin still covered by her slightly stained underwear and sporadically prodding at the very top of her lips before elegantly retreating back upwards. She could feel herself become more and more flustered by the foreign sensations all over her body, the tingling pleasure on her tits and the slow-building caressing down below all seemed to amount to near euphoria she would never have assumed would be attainable just through foreplay. Something about Percy, the way he held her; he had done this many times before, there was no denying that, and that realisation just made Reyna feel more vunerable to his embrace in the same way a prisoner of war might feel - and it turned her on; endlessly.

Ceasing the teasing, Percy got to work. He could tell she wasn't far from reaching, and he wanted to make the very best of it. Slipping further down the front of her panties, the tips of his fingers met the peak of her excitement, glistened after the heavenly moments she had endured. As his fingers tingled and danced between her thighs, she turned her face to the left and rested it on his chest, breathing in the masculine smell mixed in with the salty smell of the sea; a scent she had been craving. He looked down and their eyes met as he picked up the pace, finding a comfortable routine to which his tangoing fingers could set as they made patterns along her folds, traversing from left to right across her lips, escorting beads of her godly nectar as it came. And did it come.  
Burying her face deeper in his chest, she felt overwhelming pleasure seize control of her body, rushes of enduring lust run track from her breasts to her sex, and she felt her orgasm come over her. For once, she didn't bother hold back the noise, and let out a high pitch, mewling moan slightly muffled in the expanse of his cut formly chest. Her legs buckled and her hips jocked forward as she came, arousal flowing liquidly around his workhorse fingers riding through her climax. Long, loving moments later, her hips relaxed and fell back into place, backside back against his uncomfortably stiff cock. Delirious in pleasure, she came to realize it was her turn to return the favour.

And she would.

Slipping away from him once more, she spun on one foot, and teasingly dropped to her knees again, no faster than last time. Time to finish what she started. With new found confidence, the shy praetor abandoned her fear and decided it was time to show why everyone at Camp Jupiter knew their place. Grasping his length in her palm, she playfully stroked up and down, twisting her wrist and cupping his balls with her free hand. Up and down, up and down, pulling it slightly side to side with nerves like she had been doing for a lifetime, Reyna felt a new surge of excitement - a kind of desire she hadn't felt before. A desire to please a partner, satisfy their own desires and give them whatever they please to achieve the best experience possible, and she embraced it. Hovering her lips closer and closer to the tip of the shaft she dominated in her hands, she slipped out her tongue and poked at the very tip of his head, smoothing at the sensitive opening and lapping up the modest pre at it's peak. He tasted how she imagined a descendant of Neptune would, salty, but not a poor kind of salt, the kind of seasoning you savoured on the bed of your tongue, craving for more...

She didn't hold back. Craning her neck, she wrapped her thin, soft lips around the head of his cock, and made circles around it with her tongue in her cheeks. Percy's expression potrayed that of bliss as he watched the praetor abandon her nerves and give into her own desires. Out of his site, she herself worked away at her own sex, slipping two fingers in and out of her entrance, pushing far in and pulling back out again at a steady rhymatic pace to match that of her own sucking. Hot flusters rose in her body. _What am I doing, and how?_ a still reasonable part of her head questioned. She wasn't sure, but she liked it. Enthusiastically she pushed the shaft a little deeper into her mouth, slipping another inch into her lips, lapping out her tongue around it. Groaning unceremoniously, Percy voiced his approval with a deep, rumbling expression of pleasure. Inhaling the familiarizing smell she adored so much, she pushed on, until she found herself halfway down his length before slowly retreating her head back up. Lips resting back on his head she took a second to breathe. That flustering feeling wasn't going away, enriched by the feeling of excitement for her first time. Slowly once more, she slid her tongue back down and lowered her head once more to the same point. Repeating this motion in gradually increasing speed, Percy's groans continued to match her efforts. His hands held the back of her head, following its bobbing motion, up and down, up and down...

Without warning, she took all of it down the back of her throat, face pressed against his crotch. A shaky gasp - after a few long, intensely pleasurable moments - left Percy's lips and she pulled away. Fiercely staring into his eyes, grin tugging at the corners of her lips, she repeated the deepthroat, time after time, before Percy couldn't hold on. A rumbling moan echoed around the vast theatre as she rest her lips on the edge of his head, awaiting reward. She openly smiled as the shaft between her lips shot laps of his load into her mouth, pooling into her tongue.  
"Wow Reyna...you sure you've never done this before?" he said panting. Blushing, she swallowed, nearly choking but in elegance nevertheless. He got to his feet and helped her to hers, embracing in a relaxing hug. She took a deep sigh of satisfaction.  
"Thank you for this, Percy," she smiled up to him, tangled in his arms. 


End file.
